Storage devices designed for holding personal affects that are adapted for use with wheelchairs, scooters, motorized and other personal mobility assistance devices (interchangeably and collectively referred to herein as “wheelchairs” and/or “mobility devices”) are generally known in the art. These products are generally made of flexible and/or rigid materials that are interconnected to the rear portion of a mobility device, and/or the armrest. These storage products are generally designed to hold items such as keys, wallets, water bottles, accessory clothing, and other personal affects for the elderly, physically challenged, developmentally disabled, and others that generally require a personal mobility device for transportation.
Unfortunately, due to the physical limitations of many users, it is difficult to access the storage devices due to zippers, pull strings, and other opening devices that are difficult to use. Thus, there is a significant need for personal storage products that are accessible and that may be easily opened and closed, while being selectively attached to a wheelchair or other type of personal mobility device.
There is further need to provide a personal storage device on mobility devices that are easily accessible, yet is secured to prevent others from taking advantage of the physically challenged and stealing personal affects, especially from the rear of a wheelchair. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows access to the personal storage device for a user, yet cannot be easily opened or removed by a third party. Furthermore, there is a need for a storage device that is interconnected to a tethering system that allows a user to utilize the storage device, and upon releasing the device, the device is then returned to its original position within a docking station or mother bag that has a perimeter shape designed to receive an accessory bag.
Furthermore, due to the overall dimension of a mobility device, it is often difficult for a user to pass through narrow door-ways on crowded locations with saddlebags or other storage devices that increase the overall width of the mobility device. Thus, there is a further need for storage devices that are designed to fit substantially entirely below an armrest, and thus are not an obstruction during use of the mobility device, which hinders the mobility through narrow passages.
Finally, there is a need for a storage device that can be selectively attached or detached from a mobility device without a user visually identifying a specific point of contact. More specifically, a storage device is needed that can be positioned proximate to a specific area, i.e., armrest, etc., and that utilizes a plurality of hook and loop tabs or other materials that are selectively interconnected to the storage device.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the field of storage products for personal mobility devices that allow a user to easily access a storage device, and yet maintain personal affects stored therein in a safe and secure location. There is a further need to provide a tethering mechanism that allows the accessory bag to be retracted from a docking station or other position that does not require a user to visualize the mother bag or accessory bag for use, and that in at least one embodiment can be selectively attached and released from the personal mobility device.